


darling you look perfect tonight // phan au

by orphan_account



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, dan and phil, perfect - ed sheeran
Genre: 2009 Dan Howell, 2015 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, 2016 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, 2022, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Married, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, YouTuber Phil Lester, howell-lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phil recalls all the memoriable little moments during their first dance. (All based off of Ed Sheeran's "Perfect")





	

_I_ _found a love for me_ _  
Darling just dive right in, and follow my lead_

_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_   
_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_   
_Cause we were just kids when we fell in love, fighting against all odds_   
_I know that we’ll be alright this time_   
_Darling just hold my hand, be my girl, I’ll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes_

 

“Dan, I have a question.”

 

“Oh course only Phil Lester will ask his newly-wed husband a question during their first dance. I signed up to keep up with you for the rest of my life now, oh my. Go on then”

 

“Why did you trust me enough to come all the way to Manchester?”

 

“Well, I had a feeling. A strong gut feeling that this was going to be one of the best things that is going to ever happen to me. No pessimistic thoughts arose in my head when I thought of seeing you. Other than the initial anxiety. And you were right there which made it all worth it.”

 

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_  
_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I’ll share her home_  
_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_ _  
_ To carry love, to carry children of our own

 

“Not only that, you also stayed with me during my times of need. You didn't leave me and I was a terrible friend and person. I was a broken struggling university student --”

 

“Phil, you are more that what I can ever ask for. You helped me out of my depression, supported me until I was able to go on my own. Just look over there, _The Amazing Tour on Fire_. We did that. That’s what will be a keepsake of our love long after we are gone. That is all worth it. Its worth the stuggles we went through.”

 

“You’re beautiful you know that right. How did I get blessed with such a beautiful, intellectual, intelligent, graceful husband. I love you, Dan Howell. Marrying you has been the biggest accomplish of my life. And if that’s all I would ever be known for, then I’m more that satisfied with my time on this planet”

 

 _Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_ _  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_ __  
But you heard it, darling you look perfect tonight

 

“I get to wake up with you every morning now. I get to call you mine. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

 

“You have to get up to get the mail tomorrow though. I look a mess every morning man, why do you purposefully want to have to put up with me?”

“Darling, you look perfect to me.”

I can feel my face radiating heat. I know I’m blushing really bad as Phil plants a little peck on my cheek and his lips feel so cold against my skin.

 

“Hey, Remember that one time at the Brits”

 

“Oh man, how long has that been? Remember my suit that night? Oh my gosh, remember how everyone lost their shit over our dance. Its been so long”

 

I can't help but smile. My eyes brim with tears but out of pure bliss and happiness. Its been so long but it feels like yesterday. I get to spend the rest of my life with this man and create more memorable moments like that. We were so much younger back then. I can't wait to grow old with him.

 

“Dan?”

 

“Yes, Phil”

 

“Whenever you smile, i remember your terrified little expression when we first met. And man I was so far down in debt, I lived in a crappy house, alone making videos on a shitty webcam that barely got ten views, not knowing what to do of my life. And man when I met you i forgot everything and diverting all my attention towards making you smile. That felt like my only purpose and ten years later, that's all i've been doing and look at where we are now. If you keep that everlasting smile of yours, Daniel james Howell-Lester, I promise, I will keep you smiling even after I am not longer in this physical form. And you’re beautiful but you’ll never believe me when I say you are the most beautiful man I’ve ever encountered and even had the privilege of loving. How did I get blessed with such a beautiful, intellectual, intelligent, graceful husband? I love you, Dan Howell. Marrying you has been the biggest accomplish of my life. And if that’s all I would ever be known for, then I’m more that satisfied with my time on this planet”

 

I cant help but cry hysterically.

 

“Darling you look perfect, tonight”

 

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_ _  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see, now I know I have met an angel_   
_In person, and she looks perfect_ _  
No I don't deserve this, you look perfect tonight_

  
  
  



End file.
